Welcome home
by Munsterbunneh
Summary: Brooke gets adopted by the Cullen family.
1. Chapter 1

**SM owns twilight**

**Carlisle's POV**

"Voting time!" I said. "Does everyone want to do this."

"So if we say yes you are going to adopt another kid?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, but I want everyone to agree. We will be living with her."

"So you're getting a girl." Alice jumped up.

"That was the plan."

Alice and Rose looked at each other. "Yes!" They shouted together.

"Hell yeah." Emmett said.

"Yes." Jasper agreed.

"Yes." Bella said.

All eyes turned to Edward. He sighed and said "yes."

"ok. I'll go call the agency."

"And we will go get her clothes and decorate her room." Alice and Rose said.

"And we will play video games." Emmett said, motioning to him and jasper.

I sighed and kissed Esme. I hope this was the right choice.

**Brooke's POV**

"Good bye Smokey mountains." I mumbled to my self as I got in the car taking me to Nashville, another place I loved seeing, to board a plane bound to Port Angeles, and then a drive to the rainy town of Forks, Washington.

Ok, so, I've read twilight and it was good. Actually, it was great, and I am a hardcore fangirl, so why would I not want to go live where the book takes place? I love home. The mountains, trees, "smoke" and the golden sun that peaks over the mountain. Also, the lights of Nashville, the music from every street corner, and the clothes. Boots, denim shorts, and hats are my favorite also with a trusty acoustic guitar as your main accessory.

All this lead me deeper in to a sadness of leaving the two cities that I love. I stared out the window as we drove down winding roads, The trees hung like an arch over the road. As we drove past tree leaves fell off the trees. They were orange, announcing that it was my favorite time of year. I groaned from the back seat.

"I don't know what you are so un-happy about young lady. You have a family." Ms. Harvey said. She was always there to correct everyone in her high pitched, smarty-pants voice. "I would be happy about that." _Of course you would, your 38 and single._

I shut my eyes and laid my head against the window of the car. I wondered what my family would be like. Would I sleep under the stairs, like Harry potter? Or would I be forced to become one of those pampered kids who lives in a mansion? Both of which I would hate equally.

"Dr. Cullen and his wife are very nice, they have a large family too."

"Wait Dr. Cullen?" I sat straight up. "what is his name?"

"All the information is in the file I gave you."

I flipped open the file and sure enough, to say the least, I was stunned.

_Amanda Brooke Diamond adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen._

_Carlisle, the father, is married to Esme, the mother. Together they have 5 adopted children. _

_The children are Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward._

I stopped reading. All of the story is real. They are real, and they might be vampires.

I leaned back against the window and breathed out. A smile spread across my face. I was officially having a huge fan girl moment. I was living in a twilighter's dream.

**In port Angeles.**

I grabbed my final bag off the conveyor belt. I grabbed all my bags and walked towards the door leading to pick-up. A shiny black Mercedes pulled up and a man stepped out.

"Are you Brooke Diamond?"

"Yes."

"Hello. I am Carlisle Cullen. Nice to meet you." I shook his outstretched hand. He put my bags in his car And I sat in the passenger seat. We drove in silence for a while before he said "Brooke, we're home."

I stepped out of the car and looked at the house. It was exactly like the one in the movies. We walked in the house, and I had seen the movies so many times I almost knew where everything was. I walked upstairs to the kitchen, where I saw Esme. She introduced herself and helped me move stuff up to my room. The walls were blue, and my comforter, desk, and dresser were white. I had a laptop and flat screen tv in my room. I looked around. I had a walk in closet, fully stocked by Alice, and my private bathroom done the same way as my room.

"Carlisle wants to see you downstairs in a couple of minutes." She said. They were going to tell me their secret.

I walked to the living room, where my family sat. They introduced themselves, and hugged me, then we sat back down. I sat beside Alice, and across the room from Carlisle. " What I'm about to say is true. So you need to believe me." He looked me straight in the eye and said "We are vampires."

"Oh and when do I become one?"

"Never!" Edward, and Rosalie shouted.

"You want to see me die." I stood up. "What am I even doing here?" I stormed out of the room and went to my bedroom.

Carlisle came to my room and sat on the edge of my bed. I stared at my ceiling refusing to meet his eyes. "We do not want to see you die."

"That's what will happen if I don't become one. It could be an accident, or old age."

He sighed. "The change is very painful, it takes many days to become one of us."

"I don't care. I will die someday. In some way I will die."

"We will change you. Not yet, but someday you will become one of us."

I looked at him for a long moment. I grabbed him by the neck and hugged him. "Thank you." I whispered.

He laughed and unhooked me from his neck. "You're welcome."

We walked downstairs together and went to the kitchen. "What smells so good?" I asked leaning against the counter.

"Lasagna." Esme set the pan on the counter. "Bella is coming over too."

"Oh. Cool." Just as I said that Bella had come upstairs with Edward.

"Hi." I said quietly. We chatted a bit and then I ate quickly.

I walked around and found the rooms in the house. Later, I walked up to my room.

I changed in to my pajamas and slid into bed, where I fell asleep almost instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brooke's pov**

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I took a shower and dressed quickly. I went down to the kitchen, and found a note on the fridge.

_Brooke, we are hunting. Be back around noon. Then we shop! - A_

I smiled. My first shopping trip With Alice. I actually cared about what I look like. So I was happy. On the counter was a small piece of plastic. A debit card. A note was taped to the card.

_Your a cullen now, shop like one. - A_

I ate breakfast, and ran out to meet Alice in the driveway.

**6 hours later**

"Hey girls where have you been?" Edward said.

"I noticed 2 whole racks in her closet with no clothes on them! That just wouldn't do." Alice said. "Don't even mention the shelf, and door rack that didn't have a single shoe. Now we have everything covered. Casual, workout, formal, semi-formal, and country chic."

"Don't forget clothes to lounge in. An tomorrow we are picking out accessories. Now Alice lets go try on those stunning heels." I laughed as we trudged up the stairs. 20 minutes later we came back down stairs and sat in the living room with the boys and rose.

Jasper, and Emmett were in a fierce arm wrestling tournament, and rose was mindlessly flipping through the tv channels. Alice started a chess game with Edward. I put in earbuds and laid down on the couch._  
_

I felt a sharp jab in my rib. "Wake up." I opened my eyes. Emmett was leaning over me, repeatedly poking me.

"I will cut off that finger." I said threateningly at him. He snatched his hand back and gasp. I walked up to my room and climbed in bed.

**A few mornings later.**

I jumped out of bed and showered quickly. I straightened my hair, now down past my shoulder blades and closer to my waist. I wore black skinny jeans, navy converse, and a navy sweater that brought out my eyes. I skipped down the stairs, and ate a bite of toast. "Hey, where's Edward?"

"He is picking up bella." Esme said.

"No I need him to drive me to my first day of school." I whined.

"No you don't. It would be embarrassing to ride with your big brother to school on your first day." Carlisle said. "So we bought you something." He threw me a set of keys.

I ran outside. Sitting in the driveway was a 2014 Chevrolet Cruze, in a smokey ash color. My jaw dropped. "Thank you Carlisle." I said.

I drove to school and arrived in about 10 minutes. I parked in between Emmett's jeep, and Edward's volvo, and joined the others who were still talking. I went to the front desk, got my schedule and found my locker. While I walked to my classes, which all had a family member in them, I got stared at and flirty looks from guys. I finally went to lunch with Alice.

"Hey, how was your first day?" Edward asked.

"Classes are easy, but I'm like a shiny new toy to these people."

"It will wear off but now, Bella we need to plan your party." Alice announced.

My eyes grew big. "Bella can't open her presents, some one has to open them for her." I said quickly.

"Why, are you worried she will get a paper cut?" Emmett said jokingly.

"Yes, Emmett I am. Bella can not open her gifts. Someone has to do it for her."

"Ok, I will open her presents." Edward said and I relaxed.

Alice continued planning the party.

**Bella's birthday party.**

I took all the pro cautions to make this a blood free birthday. Emmett and Carlisle were on each side of Jasper in case he needs to be stopped. Bella's presents were unopened and Laying on the table. I could breath again. I picked up the knives and forks and laid them in the sink. I was walking back to the living room as I heard a loud crash. Bella was laying in a pile of glass, and the boys were restraining jasper.

Carlisle ran to Bella. "Get Jasper out."

When I got outside Edward was holding his head in his hands.

"Please don't blame yourself." I got on my knees in front of him. "It was an accident. What happened back there was nothing."

"Nothing but what I expected."

"You can't stop accidents from happening, Especially with Bella, and what happened was an accident."

"I was beside her, I could of protected her."

"It was not your fault!" I said.

"Brooke, stop! It won't work." Emmett said pulling me away.

Alice dragged me inside and forced me to start packing.

"No, I won't pack." I said.

"I can't force you, but we are leaving no matter what."

I sighed. "Do you need help with those bags?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Brooke's POV**

I stepped out into the rain, my favorite weather, as we put our final bags in the car. I climbed in the passenger side of my car.

"Ready?" Rose said putting the keys in the ignition.

I glanced out the window. "Yeah."

**Around noon.**

My eyes fluttered open and I stretched.

"Can we Talk?" Rose said, she never looked at me.

"Sure." I looked at her.

"I think your making a mistake." She stared at the road, her hand clenched tightly around the steering wheel.

"Oh." Was all I said. I slumped back in my seat.

"Don't you want to have a child?"

"I gave up on that dream a long time ago." I turned to look out the window.

"What do you mean?" She looked at me.

"I was in a crash when I was a baby. Glass pierced my stomach and I lost a lot of blood. I couldn't have children. The worst part my dad crashed the car, and he killed my mother." I talked slowly, pausing before each sentence.

"Oh my. I'm sorry." She said. I wiped away tears.

"We should pull in to get lunch." I quickly diverted away the conversation.

She pulled into a sonic and I got out to walk around. I sat down next to Edward at a table. "Do you know?" I asked.

"We all heard."

"Who's worst?"

"jasper. He feels what you feel." He replied.

I walked where Alice and Jasper were standing together. I hugged jasper lightly, and he hugged me back. I whispered "sorry you had to feel it" before I let go.

I got my food and ate quickly before getting back in the car. "Let's not discuss this again please." I said buckling up. Rose nodded and started the car.

Around 8 hours later we stopped at a small hotel to let me sleep. The next morning I showered and dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, grey uggs, and a long sleeve v-neck t-shirt, with a black tank underneath it. I got back in my car for a four hour drive.

we finally arrived at a large log cabin surrounded by trees and mountains in the distance. The Denali clan walked out of the house and greeted Carlisle and Esme.

"Where is Adam?" Jasper asked as I started unbuckling my seat belt.

"In the house. Adam come say hi to Jasper." She yelled at the house.

I stepped out of the car as a tall dark haired vampire walked out of the house and made eye contact with me.

**Adam's POV**

I ran outside to see Jasper again. As I walked out the door I saw a beautiful girl step out of one of the cars. Her brown hair curled softly, and hung loosely around her face. She had beautiful baby blue eyes, and skin almost as pale as us. She broke eye contact first and went to meet Tanya. I walked to Jasper, my eyes never leaving that beautiful angel face. "Who's that?" I whispered to Jasper.

"Oh, Brooke, we adopted her a Few weeks ago." He looked over his shoulder, following my gaze. "Why you like her?" He joked.

"Does it matter?" I said back. He lifted his hands in surrender and backed away with a huge grin on his face. Brooke got her bags out of the trunk of the car and walked in the house.

Emmett, And Jasper, came and sat in the living room with me. Twenty minutes later, Brooke, came downstairs with Alice, and Rose.

I stood up and held out my hand. "Hello I am Adam."

She lightly placed her hand in mine."Brooke." We stared in to each others eyes, before we heard a cough. She blushed, and looked away.

"Alice, could I borrow Brooke for a few hours?"

"Don't forget your coats." Alice said handing us our coats. Brooke glared at Alice but walked out the door.

"Which car are we taking?" She asked.

I laughed. "We're not taking a car."

She looked confused, then her eyes grew wide.

I put her on my back and took off towards a small mountain. Once we got to ledge overlooking our house, I put her down. She sat on a rock and leaned over.

"Are you ok?" I bent down beside her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She walked over to get a look of the mountains. "Wow."

"Yeah." She turned to look at me. Our eyes locked for a minute, before she looked away. "Your beautiful."

"No I'm not." She said looking out at the distance.

I grabbed her chin and made her look me in the eye. "Your beautiful and I desperately want to prove it to you. Please believe me." My hand was on the small of her back. Our lips lingered a few inches from each other.

Our lips met. It wasn't a peck or a passionate kiss, just a kiss. We broke off, and she stepped free of my grip. "We should get back." She said.

She hopped on my back and we ran home in silence. When we got back Alice asked. "How was it?"

"I'm going to bed." Brooke said. She ran up the stairs.

"But it's like 4:00." Alice said.

"Does it matter." Brooke said before quietly shutting the door to her room.

"What's that about?" I asked Adam.

"I don't know." he lied casually.

"Lies! Tell the truth." Emmett said pointing a finger at him.

"We kissed. Not much to tell." Adam said, with a shrug.

**Brooke's POV**

I put on pjs and climbed in bed. I stared at my ceiling, in thought. I just kissed a stranger, and Jasper's best friend. I was screwed. I grabbed a warm blanket and wrapped myself in it. The warmth enveloped me and I drifted to sleep quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Adam's POV**

She sat down the note, and turned around. I stood in the doorway. I was shirtless, and she was staring at my pale, perfectly, or almost perfectly sculpted chest. I smirked. "Where is everyone?"

She looked up at me. "Hunting. They won't be back till tomorrow afternoon." She said, walking to the fridge.

"They are going to let a teenage boy stay overnight alone in a house with their daughter after they know they have kissed." I said.

"Don't worry. I think they thought of that." She held up a second note.

_We aren't stupid. Don't try anything funny, got it Adam. -Tanya._

"Accurate." I said.

"I feel guilty because of yesterday." She said. She turned around and leaned against my chest. "Cause your like best friends with jasper, and he's my brother."

"Don't. I talked about it with Jasper, he says it's ok." I said. She nodded but said nothing. "So what do you want to do?"

"We could have a dinner date." She said.

We got ready for a mid-afternoon lunch date. I took her to our ledge and spread out our blanket and picnic. We made sandwiches and had soda. The date was relaxed. The way we liked it, it is as easy as living with dangerous immortals. I smiled at my own joke.

"What?" She said looking at me. "What? Tell me what you're smiling about."

"A joke." I pulled her closer to my chest. "It's just a joke."

She smiled and kissed me lightly. "Ok, Let's eat. Or i'll Eat and you can watch me." She laughed And sat down on the blanket.

She ate and just looked at me. "What is this? This isn't us. We are awkward. Did this kiss change us?"

"No, please don't think that." I sat behind her and wrapped my arms around her. "It's my fault. I'm scared, and nervous."

"You nervous. Whatever!" She scoffed.

"I'm serious." I said.

"Ok I know how this conversation ends. you convince me to _codladh in éineacht leat_ so no thank you." **Translation: sleep with you.**_  
_

"What! You know I am not like that." I said defending myself. "But since when can you speak Irish?"

"Since like forever. And I doubt your anything different. Like really, coming shirtless to the kitchen."

"Sorry, but you have to forgive me. Guys get tempted." I smiled. "Around hot girls."

"That's cheesy." she laughed.

We both laughed like this for a while, kissed a bit, and finally decided to run home.

**Brooke's POV**

I jumped on Adam's back, and rode back home. I grabbed a movie off the shelf and and popped it in the DVD player, and sat on the couch. Adam sat beside me on the couch and I laid my head on his shoulder. Then it turned to his chest, and by the time the movie was over, I was asleep with my head in his lap.

* * *

**So I haven't written in a week. Don't be mad please. Sorry this chapter is so short but I will make my chapters longer next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Brooke POV.**

Edward visited today. The last time, according to the book, before Bella jumps Which is in 2 weeks. Me and Adam have gotten comfortable with each other, but me and Edward haven't seen eye to eye since September.

**Flashback**

_Edward walked through the door and hugged me. He smiled slightly, but I saw the pain in his eyes. It hurt me to see him tortureing himself, but he wouldn't listen. For two monthes he has been living in a depressed state. _

_I pulled him to the side and spoke quietly. "Edward, I see it is torture for you to be away from Bella. Please go see her again."_

_He flinched at her name. "You don't know how afraid I am that I could hurt her."_

_"If I told you that you wouldn't hurt her, would you go see her?"_

_"You don't know that she will be ok! You will never know!"_

_"Fine." I yelled. "Don't listen to me. How about you don't even see me." I stomped up to the stairs. _

**End of flashback**

I stayed true to my word. Me and Edward haven't spoken since the fight, we barely even see each other. Everyone tells me in being stubborn, but he had to hear it. Adam came in my room and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Edward is here, and I think you need to start talking to him again."

"Why?"

"Because you are his favorite sister."

I sighed and looked at him. "Fine. I do kinda miss him."

He smiled and pulled me to my feet. We walked down the stairs and to the living room. I stopped at the top of the stairs, and Edward looked up at me. I smiled and ran down the stairs where I hugged him tightly.

"Sorry Edward." I said to him quietly.

"I forgive you." I pulled away and smiled.

We all hung out and talked, and the day was normal till that night. I checked my email and saw a long email from Bella, telling me about her life in the 4 months we have been gone. I replied with a long message telling her about me and my time in Alaska, and Adam, but stopped before hitting send. I thought for a moment and hit the save button. I climbed quickly in bed and fell asleep instantly.

The next morning I walked in to the kitchen and saw Alice. "Good morning!" I said cheerfully.

She turned around and looked me straight in the eye. "Bella is going to jump today."

"What, she wasn't supposed to even go to la push for at least a week." I said hopping on the counter. Alice knew about the books, and it was our little secret.

"She was going today, unless we can stop her." She said.

"I have an idea!" I jumped off the counter and ran upstairs. I grabbed my phone off my dresser and dialed Bella's number quickly.

"Carlisle said not to have any contact with her."

"Do you have an idea?" I said. Alice clamped her mouth shut. "Didn't think so."

The phone rang but I didn't get an answer. "She's not picking up. We have to go to forks."

"Meet you in your car in five minutes." She said. I grabbed a bag with a few pairs of clothes. I grabbed my keys and cellphone as I ran out the door.

"Wait, where is everyone?" I asked as Alice started the car.

"Hunting, they won't be back For 2 days."

I started to relax but the feeling disappeared quickly. "What about Rose? You know in the book she tells Edward why we are back in forks."

"Nothing is going to change." She said. I sighed and leaned back in my seat.

We arrived back in forks by that night, minutes before Bella. She rushed in and hugged us frantically.

"Yes, Bella we are real, but we have to leave now to go save Edward." I said, she grabbed a bag quickly, and met us at the car.

Alice drove to the airport in half an hour, and within ten minutes of being there we were rolling down the runway to Italy. We landed 12 hours later.

"Where is she?" Bella asked, getting more worried each minute.

"Getting a car. Trust me, you'll be happy with the one she gets." I said smiling.

**Adam POV**

I drank two large moose, and a bear, filling myself more than enough. I ran home to find the house empty. "Brooke! Alice! Anyone home?" I yelled. "They aren't here. Maybe they went out or something." I said to Rosalie.

"I know where they are." Jasper said, holding a small piece of paper.

"Where?" I asked. I rushed to his side. I looked at the note, and together we said. "Italy."

"To get Edward. He is going to provoke the volturi." Rosalie said.

"I have to go. I can't let her go to the volturi." I grabbed my cell and a bag pack. I dialed Brooke's number and got a voicemail. "She's not picking up." I threw clothes in my bag and started towards the door.

"Stop! There is no way to get to her in time." Rose said, grabbing my arm.

"I have to go." I shook her hand off and started running to the nearest airport.

**In volterra**

I stepped out of the airport and out to the pickup section of the terminal. I saw a car racing down the small road an knew immediately that it was Alice. I raced down to where she stopped by the curb and knocked on the driver's window. Alice rolled down the window, and the passenger door opened. Brooke stepped out of the passendoor side and ran to me. "God Alice, how dare you leave without me." Alice smiled and motioned for me to get in the car.**  
**

I climbed in the backseat with Brooke and Alice sped to the town. In minutes we arrived as far as we could get to the lair. Brooke and Bella, took off running to the clock tower, and Alice found a place to park the yellow Porsche.

**Brooke pov.**

I took off running up the stairs that lead to the clock tower. I pushed people out of my way as me and Bella run towards Edward. We came to the courtyard across from the tower, as the clock struck noon. Bella raced across the way and through the fountain, plowing in to Edward. I followed her and came in to the corridor where they stood.

I stood off to the side and let them reunite.

"How romantic." A deep voice said. My back tensed as I looked to my right, and saw two guards coming closer to us. "Aro wants to see you." They said talking to Edward.

"Why don't you both go to look around." Edward said.

"They come with us." One of the guards said.

"You can go to hell." Edward said.

The door opened and Alice and Adam came in. "It's a festival." Alice said.

"Wouldn't want to cause a scene." Adam said. Both of them smirked, and I stepped over to Adam. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

Jane walked around the corner and started scolding the guards. "All of you come with me." She sounded pissed, so I hugged closer to Adam.

As we walked I felt a light tug on my hair. I turned around and looked at demitri. I scolded him. "Sorry, your so mouth watering." He said. Adam let out a small growl.

"Boys." Jane Said. I started walking, I stood close to Adam and he wrapped his arm around me.

"don't get on her bad side." He whispered.

We walked in to the large throne room and I tensed. Everyone's eyes were on me and Bella. Aro stood up and walked over to Edward. "So Bella is alive after all, and your sister."

"Yes." Edward said quietly. "You know your choice get on with it."

"Your gifts are to valuable to give up. You could join us. If you want."

"No thank you."

Aro grabbed my hand. "You have a very interesting secret. That your boyfriend doesn't know."

"You wouldn't dare tell him." I spat at him.

He grabbed Bella's. "Nothing with you. Maybe she repels us all. Jane."

Bella stood as Jane stared at her. Aro chuckled and looked at me. I stepped away from Adam and looked at Jane. She stared at me, and I immediately felt pain all over my body. My head started pounding and my throat started burning, while the rest of my body felt it was burning and going numb. I screamed, and it was high pitched, blood curling, and would break your heart. Adam tried to run to me but got held back. My back lurched, and Adam started to scream.

"Stop! Stop please!" He said.

"Jane." Aro said.

The pain stopped and Adam ran to my side. I fell limp in his arms, as he held tight to my hand.

Adam helped me stand up, but I was still woozy.

"They need to become one of us. They know to much." Marcus said.

"They will. Someday, I've seen it." Alice said.

"You may all go. But we will be checking up on you." We started to walk out when I felt pain again.

"Jane!" Was all I heard before I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Brooke POV**

My eyes fluttered open and I saw my room, back in Forks. I tried to sit up when a hand pushed me down. I looked over and saw Adam.

"what are you doing here? We're in Forks." I sat up.

"I live here now." He said.

"Really. That's pretty cool." I said slowly, and I laid back down. "Wait, what about Jane? What happened after she attacked me?"

"Aro got mad at her. She got in trouble, but she is still alive."

"Oh. Can I get something to eat?" I asked.

He laughed and said "Sure." He helped me up and we walked down to the kitchen.

On the counter there was a mason jar, with a handle on the side, filled with sweet tea. "Who brought this?" I asked.

"A friend of yours." Esme said. "And I think he wants to see you."

"He?" I asked bewildered.

"Come on Brooke, you didn't really forget your best friend, Did you?" A firmiliar voice said.

"oh no way," I turned around with a huge smile on my face. "Blake."

"Yeah. I saw this and thought of you because I always remembered you wanted one." He came over and hugged me. "Think of it as a birthday present."

"Thanks for remembering, but you sir have a lot of explaining to do, like what the hell you are doing in forks, or how you got so buff?"

"Come on, I know your smarter that, connect the dots." He said.

"Your a wolf, ok, what are you doing in vamp territory?"

"I got special permission to see you. I'm the only one allowed over."

"Sweet. Oh my god it's like great to see you." I hugged him again.

"Now it is your birthday, so you have presents to open." Alice said pulling me to the den.

On the table there were a few presents. I got a new stereo, a family crest that matched the boys wristbands, and a box from Blake.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Open it." he said excitedly.

I oped the box and on the inside was my old blanket. "My blanket."

"You would freak out if I even touched it." I laughed and set the blanket back in the box. "Then you gave it to me when I got adopted, so I wanted you to have it."

"Speaking of adoption, we wanted you to have this." Esme said. I unwrapped the present. The gift was a glass frame with a poem written on the inside.

_Brooke,_

___We didn't give you the gift of life, _

_but in our hearts we know, _

_the love we feel is deep and real,_

_as if it had been so._

_For us to have each other _

_is like a dream come true. _

_No, we didn't give you the gift of life,_

_ life gave us the gift of you._

_Love,_

_Carlisle and Esme._

"Thank you guys." I said, getting up to hug Carlisle and Esme.

"you're welcome." Esme said, hugging me. She wiped a tear off my face. "Sorry, it's late, but we thought your 18th birthday would be a good time to give it to you."

"it's perfect. Thank you." I said again.

"You're welcome, now you need to eat young lady." Esme said, handing me a plate of pizza.

After I ate, Blake spoke to Carlisle. "I know she is still a little weak, but can Brooke come hangout with me?"

"Sure." Carlisle said.

"You know I haven't really showered in like 3 days." I said.

"Ok, how bout you go shower and I'll wait here, then we can go hangout." He said.

"Deal." I said running up the stairs.

**Blake POV**

Brooke ran up the stairs and I sat on the couch. Adam came to sit on one of the large couches. "So, you and Brooke have known each other since you were young."

"Yeah. We were in an adoption center together." I said.

"Well, she seems to be really happy with you."

"I guess she is, what are you trying to say?" I asked.

"I'm saying, She's my girlfriend so back off, and don't say anything about this conversation, or it will be the last thing you do."

Brooke walked down the stairs, and looked at us both. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." I said. Me and Adam never broke eye contact. Adam pushed past me and walked to the kitchen.

"what was that about?" She said walking out the door.

"Nothing." I said.

We drove The Clearwater's house, and walked in the kitchen.

"Good to meet you." Emily said when we walked in.

"you too." Brooke said.

"Good your finally here. Blake wouldn't shut up when he found out you lived in town." Emily joked.

"Thanks." I said groaning.

"Dont be embarrassed, it's cute." Brooke said. She grabbed my hand and held it.

I heard wolf howls behind us. We turned around and saw the pack.

"Brooke this is Seth, Leah, embry, Paul, Jared, Sam, Jacob, quill, Brady, and Collin. Guys this is Brooke." I said motioning to each person.

"So we get to meet your long lost girlfriend." Embry said.

"Guys, I'm a friend that's a girl." Brooke said.

"Not for long." Seth said.

"Ok no more no messing with Brooke. Come on let's go." I practically pushed Brooke out the door.

"They were fun." She said opening the door of my car.

"See someone likes us." Quil yelled out the door.

"let's go to the beach." I said starting the car.

I drove down to la push. We got out and walked around.

"So, tell me about this Adam guy." I said casually.

"He's cool I guess. He is passionate, and loving, but he has his flaws."

"What do mean?" I said.

"He is over protective, and he freaks if I don't answer when he calls. He's possessive I guess. Like the first day we met he called me 'his' and and was 'desperate to show me he loved me and I was beautiful' He is like a puppy sometimes."

"Really, he didn't seem like that. He was cool with you being closer to me today." I lied casually.

"I saw it in his face that he was unhappy, that he wanted me by him. It's jealousy, but don't worry about it." she said. "It kinda gets on my nerves. Like he doesn't know that I want to be my own person. But he really is a good guy."

"Then you don't know him." I blurted out through clenched teeth.

"What?" She stopped walking to look at me.

"he threatened me. If I didn't back off, or if I tell anyone about the conversation it will be the last thing I do." I said.

"What the hell! Your taking me home. I have to talk to him." She yelled stomping off down the beach.

"No, don't be mad at him. Every guy can get jealous, but don't go yelling at him."

"I'm going to talk to him. No one can threaten you. Plus, you have to take me home sometime." She walked back to the car.

I started the car and drove her home. When I pulled up in the driveway I sighed and said "please, don't get mad at him."

She walked inside and I followed her. She walked to the den, where Adam sat on the couch.

"What the hell, Adam! You threatened my best friend because you were jealous. I can't believe you." she yelled.

"How do you know about that? You told her!" He pointed at me. "Look I'm sorry, but I want to protect you. Your my girl, and these wolves can't control themselves."

"no it's you that can't control yourself, by acting like this, I can't be with someone as possessive as you. I'm done." She said bitterly.

"But we are Adam and Brooke, A and B, we were meant to be." He pulled her in a hug.

"Try Brooke and Blake." She said, getting free of his grip.

She walked up the stairs to her room and slammed her door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Brooke POV**

I laid down on my bed, and stared at my ceiling thinking about my choice. I truthfully would miss Adam, but Blake is my best friend, and with him it's comfortable. We can talk, and joke around, but with Adam I am always under his protection. I was about to climb in bed, but I heard a crash downstairs. I ran to the den, and found Blake lying on the floor. Adam had dark eyes, and looked pissed, and ready to attack. I ran down to Blake, right when Adam started to lunge at Blake.

"Stop!" I said firmly. "Adam you hate the idea of Blake, but you don't attack him. Same with you, Blake. You can't hurt each other without hurting me. Adam I am sorry about the breakup, but I need space, and you can't be so possessive."

"Could I get a second chance?" He asked quietly.

"Can you try and loosen your grip?" I asked back.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Yes." I said. "Blake is a friend, my best friend, but you are my boyfriend." He wrapped me in a hug.

"I have to get home." Blake said.

"I'll walk you out." I said following him out the door.

"Sorry about that in there." He said when we got to the car.

"It's not your fault. Sorry about him attacking you." I said.

"Not your fault." We both laughed. "It was great to see you." He hugged me and got in his car. "Could you hangout tomorrow? There's a beach bonfire."

"We'll see." I smirked, and walked inside.

I walked up to my room and laid down. Adam came in my room a few minutes later.

"I feel bad I didn't get you anything." He said. He laid on my bed and wrapped me in his arms.

"there's only one thing you can give me." I said turning over to look at his face.

"what is it?" He said.

"It's still my birthday, so kiss me."

**Adam POV**

I pressed my lips against hers. I breathed in her beautiful scent, and it filled my nose, intoxicating me. She kissed me back, and soon we moved together. I licked her lip, asking for entrance, and she let me in. Our tounges battled for dominance. I broke off to move to her neck, then down to her collarbone. I moved her loose tank up, revealing her belly. I kissed her belly. She pulled off my shirt, and ran her hand on my chest, her hand brushing my scar. I moved up, back to kiss Her jaw, and then to nibble on her earlobe. She let out a light moan, and turned over so she has laying on top of me. She kissed me, and ran her hand over my chest. I kissed her neck and felt her quick pulse. I broke off, and pushed myself up off her bed.

"I'm sorry." She said, regaining her breath.

"It's not your fault, it's me. I have a hard time controlling myself. When I felt your pulse I almost lost it. Did you know how dangerous this is to take it that far." I said pacing the room.

"I trust you. I know you won't lose control." She said crawling to the edge of her bed. "Please, come back to me."

I sat down on the bed, and wrapped her in my arms, where she fell asleep quickly.

**The next morning**

I walked out of my room and down to the kitchen. I started brewing a cup of coffee, as I ding went off upstairs. Brooke came downstairs and happily grabbed the coffee, and leaned on the counter.

"so tell me about your real family." I said casually.

"Well, my Mom died in a car accident when I was a baby. My dad was driving, he was drunk. Now my dad is in jail for murder." She said. "I haven't seen him since I was like a week old. We used to write, but I stopped a couple years ago."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't say that." She said. "Tell me about you. How did you become this way?"

"I was shot. They killed my mother first. Then they shot me in the chest. Carmen found me, and asked me if I wanted to live. I told her no, of course, and so she turned me." I said.

Brooke started to talk but got a call on her cell. "Hello, yes, ok ill be there." She said.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"My dad."


	8. Chapter 8

**Brooke's POV.**

I hung up the phone, and stood speechless in place.

"Who was that?" Adam said.

"My dad." I said turning around.

"But I thought he was in jail." He said sounding confused.

"He is. He wants to see me. I'm going to meet him at the jail in Seattle." I said rushing upstairs to get dressed.

15 minutes later I came down the stairs and walked out the front door to my car. "Where are you going?" Adam followed me outside.

"To see my dad." I said.

"You are not going alone to this jail." He said. He climbed in the front of my car before I could get in. "I'm driving."

I climbed in the front of the car and we drove to Seattle. After half an hour we arrived at the men's jail. I pressed my self tight to Adams side, as we walked in to the waiting room for visitors. There was a woman with a small child maybe 7 years old, who were sitting in the room. I closed my eyes tightly, and Adam lead me to a chair. We sat for maybe fifteen minutes, before a prison guard came and called us to a small room.

"Ready for this?" Adam asked.

"Not at all." I said and pushed open the door. Sitting in one of the chairs was my father.

After 18 years I finally get to see my biological father. He looked like me. I had his hair, and nose. We sat down at the table across from my father.

"So you're my daughter, I can't believe I finally get to meet you. I'm James." He said. He sounded like this was a conversation between friends.

"Your my dad." I said nervously. "How are you?"

"I've been better." He laughed. "But mostly I've been thinking. About the reason I'm here."

"Like regret." I said.

"Yeah. I wish I hadn't done it. I wish I still had you." He said.

"you should regret it. You killed my mom, and I can't have children because of your stupid choice." I snapped. "You don't deserve me! You messed up too long ago to get me back."

"But I have been thinking. I regret what happened. I want you back, I want us to live together. Once I get out." he said.

"I can't live with you. I live with a different family now." I said. I was shocked, he wanted me back. "I can't even stand to be around you right now. You regret! I know you are happy you killed her."

"You don't speak to me like that! I am your dad!" He said, his voice rising.

"you may be my father but you are not my dad!" I said, slamming the door behind me.

I walked out to the car and waited in the front seat. Adam came to the car shortly after me. "What was that?" he said looking at me.

"He killed my mom, and I know he doesn't regret anything. He left it where I can't have children!" I said angrily. My voice dropped at the end.

"Is that the secret Aro was talking about?" he asked. I stared out the window.

"I thought if you knew you might treat me differently." I said quietly, staring at my lap.

"I would never treat you differently because you can't have kids. I might treat you differently if we ever decide to..."

"Don't finish that sentence." I cut him off, pausing in between each word. "Thank you for still accepting me." I said to him.

He leaned over and kissed me. "I'm too far in to this game to get rid of you if I wanted." He said. We both laughed.

We drove around Seattle and ran some errands. We stopped in at a barnes and noble book store, and I went looking at new books to read. I found one on vampire myths, and decided to get it for Carlisle. I found Croak, the first book in a series about grim reapers, and got the series to go with it. Finally, I found myself at the children's section. I walked through the isles and a firmiliar cover caught my eye.

_The kissing hand_, a children's book about tough changes. Much like me. I had a tough life since I was born. I never had a real parent, going in and out of foster homes, and then finally landing in my current home. I blinked back tears, as Adam came around the corner.

"Ready to go?" He asked "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking." I said to the cover of the book. I turned my head to look at Adam. "I was thinking about the past. What I've been through."

"Shhh." Adam said. "You never have to go there again. Ever."

I just nodded, and he wrapped me in a hug. "Lets go home and I'll make you your favorite caramel coffee with wipped cream." I gave a slight smile, and he led me outside. It was January, and snow had fallen the night before. I pulled my scarf tighter around my neck, and walked out to my car. I opened the door and just my luck fell on my butt on the concrete.

"Are you ok?" Adam asked rushing around the car at a human pace, because we were in public.

"Yeah." I said getting up. "I'm fine." I had to laugh at myself, cause honestly I looked funny falling on the ground.

we drove home and with an armful of books I walked in the front door. Esme was sitting on the couch with Carlisle in the family room.

"seems like you had a good day." Esme said with a laugh.

"Yeah. I got this book for you Carlisle."

"ha ha. Very funny. Thank you Brooke."

I walked upstairs and set down all my stuff. I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. There was a small knock on my door.

"Can I come in?" Alice said.

"Sure." She walked in and sat cross legged on my bed.

"Is everything alright?" She said turning her head slightly, examining me.

"No. I saw my dad for the first time." I said with a sigh.

"oh, how was that?" she said excitedly.

"Horrible. Later, we went to the book store and I found my favorite old book. _The kissing hand. _It got me thinking. I thought about never getting to read the story to my own child."

"because of the incident." Alice said finally understanding.

I nodded. There was a small knock at the door.

"May I steal Brooke away?" Adam said.

"I was just finished with her." Alice said and happily as she skipped from my room.

He led me downstairs, where the family was about to start a movie. Rosalie caught my eye. there was an understanding in her eyes. She knew. I bit my lip to signal don't say anything. She nodded. I looked back at the tv as the movie started.

Honestly, I don't remember anything past the first couple minutes cause I fell asleep.

I remember being carried up to bed and then being covered by my blanket. After that I was out for the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am going to start a new story, so progress on this story might decrease. It will be good. I promise. It is another twilight fanfic. I should have it started by Monday. **

**The story will also be posted on . My page is Munsterbunneh.**


End file.
